


冷战

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Kudos: 15





	冷战

“嘟…嘟…你所拨打的电话暂时无人接听…”又是这个声音。金珉奎烦躁地挂断电话，这周已经数不清第几次了。全圆佑总是不接电话。

不用想别的，全圆佑肯定是在打游戏。但打游戏不接他电话，这真的太反常。他给李知勋发短信，哥，你知道怎样查对战记录吗？

金珉奎按照李知勋教的方法查到了全圆佑的对战记录，发现他最近都在和同一个人双排。他和全圆佑李知勋打过几次游戏，清楚这并不是李知勋的id。他还是留有希望，做足心理准备，再次给李知勋发短信，哥，你换id了吗？对面的人发来两个字，没有。

金珉奎不知道该怎么办。两个人在一起是他先表的白，平常也是他表达更多的爱意。全圆佑也不是没回应他，但他总觉得自己在这场感情里陷得更深，而全圆佑总能抽出几分理智去处理其他事。

直到傍晚时分全圆佑才回来，金珉奎还在厨房忙活着，“哥最近怎么都不接电话？”

“啊，对不起，可能打游戏的时候没听到。”全圆佑也知道是自己的错，走进厨房从背后抱住金珉奎，蹭蹭他肩膀。

以往这样金珉奎会笑着说，哥也会撒娇吗，然后从锅里夹起一点菜吹一下，让他试试味。今天金珉奎没有说话，冷着脸继续做饭，他思索着是不是他太过分了。

全圆佑一抱上来，金珉奎全身都僵硬了。他向来对气味很敏感，全圆佑身上除了网吧特有的味道，似乎还掺杂着其他味道。他从没觉得自己的嗅觉能有这么敏感，“吃饭吧。”

第一次在餐桌上无话可说。两个人沉默地吃完晚饭。全圆佑想着吃完饭后该怎么道歉。金珉奎想着该怎么问才显得自己没那么小心眼。

这个气氛一直延续到洗完澡上床睡觉。金珉奎先洗完的澡，他忍不住从洗衣篮找出全圆佑的外套，证实自己的猜忌。事实证明他猜对了，除了他们共用的男香以外还有另外一种香味。

金珉奎擦干头发躺在床上胡思乱想。如果分手之后家具要怎样处理，全都是他们一起去挑的，他们还有很多共用的东西。全圆佑一个人住也不知道能不能照顾好自己，他把衣服带走后全圆佑只剩下各种各样的运动服，饭估计天天叫外卖，全圆佑也不知道记不记得去交水电费，家里好像没剩多少，一起出门总是他开的车，全圆佑以后一个人要怎么办？

全圆佑洗完澡出来躺到他身旁时，金珉奎甚至已经想到全圆佑生病在家无人照顾的情景，又继续想到他身边好像不止他一个。

他看着全圆佑划着手机，不知道在看什么视频。他心里头乱糟糟地，直到准备关灯睡觉时，他忍不住问了一句，“哥最近一直和谁在一起？”

全圆佑联系他今天的反常，似乎意识到他言外之意，但他从没想过金珉奎会怀疑他，不可置信地说，“你以为我出轨了？”

金珉奎躲开他的视线，“我查了哥的对战记录。那个idxxx的人…”

全圆佑一下子明白了，他背过身，“那个id是你胜澈哥。”话说完他脱掉眼镜放好，把被子拉到嘴边，俨然是一副不想说说话的样子。

金珉奎想道歉又想说些什么，却看见背对他的人已经闭上眼，他也躺下背过身。他经常会摔坏东西，这回连感情也被他摔坏了。

就这样两个人陷入了冷战，谁都不想先道歉，谁都找不到机会道歉。

冷战第五天，金珉奎沉不住气了。

“顺荣哥，你知道圆佑哥在哪吗？”

“唔…圆佑…最近应该在xx书店吧…我…嗯…他上次还送了书给我…”电话另一头的声音断断续续。

“哥？你不舒服吗？”权顺荣的声音有些不对劲。

“没，没，我只是想上厕所，先挂了…嘟…嘟”

金珉奎听他说没事，也没多想。按照地图导航找到权顺荣说的书店。

书店不大，几个书架就把书店挤得满满当当，店长把店内装饰得很温馨，还养了几只猫。一看就知道是全圆佑喜欢的地方。一眼望去，并没有金珉奎想找的人。他仔细绕书架走一圈，拒绝了几个女生的搭讪，仍没看见全圆佑。

金珉奎走出书店，再次给权顺荣打电话，却无人接通。他直接打给李知勋，权顺荣总是和李知勋在一起。“知勋哥，顺荣哥在你旁边吗？圆佑哥不在书店，你帮我问问顺荣哥，他还会去什么地方吗？”

“……”电话那头没人回答。

“哥，还在听吗？”金珉奎看看屏幕，并没有打错电话。

“在…啊啊…”李知勋终于出声。

“哥？怎么了？”金珉奎刚问完，电话另一头传来肉体撞击的声音和李知勋的闷哼，他瞬间明白刚才到底是哪里不对劲。

“嗯…说。”李知勋的声音带着点哭腔。

“哥知道圆佑哥在哪吗？”金珉奎硬着头皮继续问。

“应该在…啊…慢点…”李知勋的呜咽声透过话筒传出来，金珉奎赶紧调低音量捂住手机，看看四周的路人。

“顺荣哥，你先让知勋哥讲完吧。 ”金珉奎恨不得立刻挂电话，“下次请你们吃饭。”

“知勋，你快告诉珉奎吧。”权顺荣把电话递到李知勋嘴边，淫靡的声音消失了，只剩下李知勋的喘气声，“在xx网吧的xx包间，权顺荣你快点…”  
“刚才不是让我慢点吗？”“闭嘴”

金珉奎赶紧挂掉电话，避免听到更多骚话。xx网吧，他打开地图搜索，发现这个网吧离他十米远。十米？他抬头一看，正是马路对面那家。金珉奎到隔壁便利店买了些东西，再进网吧逮人。

电话不停地震动着，全圆佑瞄了一眼，手上动作一刻没停，完成一波漂亮的团战回城买装备。这才有空看看手机。

未接来电三个。来电人，金珉奎。完犊子了，这回又不知道要气多久。队友看他不动，开始标记他。全圆佑放下手机，破罐子破摔，反正都这样了，打完这局再说。

全圆佑刚点两下鼠标就被人背后抱住。背后的人轻轻松松把他从椅子抱起放到自己大腿上，把头埋在全圆佑颈窝。

全圆佑赶紧在吃痛喊出来之前关掉话筒，“嘶…珉奎？”

金珉奎咬住他脖子的软肉没回话。从脖子到耳后留下星星点点的红痕，扯下他的耳机，“哥不是打算打完再说吗？怎么不继续了？”

队伍频道已经炸开锅，全圆佑恢复点理智，继续操控着游戏角色控兵线。

气在头上的金珉奎让全圆佑站起来趴到桌子上，拉下他的裤子，拆开从便利店买来的润滑剂往手里倒。

全圆佑刚清完一波兵线，被后穴塞进的冰冷手指刺激到，直接闪现送人头。气得队友在队伍频道上骂人。

“哥，打游戏不认真点吗？”金珉奎草草扩张，熟练地找到全圆佑的前列腺戳弄几下，能塞下两根手指就抽出手，拆开刚买的套给自己戴上。

“我…啊…等一下…珉奎…”扩张还不够，金珉奎硕大的性器让他感到有些刺痛。

他还没适应好，金珉奎带有惩罚意味地开始顶撞，“哥好好数，死一次会被珉奎操射一次。”

“打不了…不行…慢一点…”全圆佑一手撑着桌子，另一只手被顶得在鼠标上乱点，没几下又送了人头。这回队友直接在公屏疯狂骂人。

“慢一点吗？那哥要好好打。”金珉奎放慢挺腰的速度。

即便他放慢速度，全圆佑根本没办法打，按键盘的手不断发抖，后穴抽插的速度简直是在折磨人。顾不上会被举报，勉强找回理智按下回城键，推开键盘和鼠标，“珉奎，快一点…”

“是哥说快点的，”金珉奎伸手探入他的衣服揉捏他的乳尖，“待会哥怎么哭我也不会停。”话说完，掐住他的腰恢复速度顶撞，还不忘安慰他身前挺立的分身。

尽管全圆佑把键盘推开，积攒了好几天的白浊还是沾上了键盘，还有些淅淅沥沥从桌面滴到地上。他趴在满是自己精液的桌子上缓了一会，才意识到他和金珉奎到底干了什么事。他直起身打算骂人时，却发现自己的后穴还插着金珉奎硬挺的性器。

“哥休息好了吗？”金珉奎抱起他坐到电竞椅上，取下全圆佑的眼镜，抽出几张纸巾给他擦擦脸上沾上的液体。“那我们继续了。”

“不…啊…珉奎…太深了…”金珉奎的尺寸本就不小，这个姿势更是让他入得更深。

金珉奎拍拍全圆佑的屁股，“哥要自己来还是我来？”

“我，我来…嗯啊…”全圆佑怕金珉奎又发狠顶撞，自己先抬起腰动作。但这个姿势实在太深，没几下他就塌下腰，靠着金珉奎喘息。

金珉奎没给他休息的机会，掐住他满是指痕的腰提起又放下，“哥怎么能偷懒呢？”

“啊啊…不行…啊太深了…”全圆佑眼角溢出生理盐水。

金珉奎舔舔他眼角，“哥叫那么大声，外面的人都要听见了。”

外面？全圆佑突然意识到什么，望向窗口。周末的网吧挤满人，窗外更是人来人往，他立刻捂住自己的嘴。虽说是单向窗户，外面的人看不到里面，但他总感觉此刻正在众目睽睽之下做爱。

金珉奎感觉穴肉突然收紧，夹得他头皮发麻，“哥很兴奋吗？”他挺腰往上顶弄一下，全圆佑捂着嘴不敢出声。

金珉奎故意抱起他，把他带到窗户旁。“哥很喜欢这样吗？”

全圆佑第一次觉得自己视力还不错，或许是心理作用加持，居然能隔着窗户看见窗外的人在打什么游戏，甚至连用的游戏角色也能看清。偶尔还有和别人对上眼的感觉，他咬着自己的手，忍受着背后的人顶撞，羞耻心让他忍不住小声呜咽。

金珉奎见欺负狠了，加快速度顶弄他的敏感点，两人一起射出来。这回窗上沾上了不少东西。

金珉奎抽出来，给全圆佑仔细擦干净身体，把还在抽噎的人放到垫着衣服的椅子上。脱掉装满精液的套子打结放进从便利店拿的袋子，再收拾好包间。

最后半搂着包裹得严严实实的全圆佑，提着和网吧老板买下的键盘鼠标回家了。

全圆佑瘫在沙发上，给网吧老板转账买下电竞椅的时候还不忘狠狠瞪了一样在用吸尘器的金珉奎。

金珉奎不知道什么事，看见他的表情立刻走到厨房冰箱给他倒了一杯冰可乐。

网吧老板发来短信，问他那天是否不舒服。太丢脸了，居然在网吧干那种事，他还有什么脸去。关键是他还有很多网费在那里。他又狠狠瞪了瞪金珉奎。

“哥别生气嘛，我知道错了。”大狗狗蹲在沙发前面抱着他的腿撒娇。

全圆佑一下子气消了一半。算了，反正难受的不止他一个。

“全圆佑，给我滚出来。”门被人大力拍响。金珉奎急急忙忙的开门。

李知勋立刻冲进来，身后还跟着提着水果的权顺荣。

“哥来了怎么还带水果。”金珉奎接过权顺荣手里的东西。

“就路上顺便买的。”

这边两人在客套着，另外一边在开炮。

“你他妈给我打定级赛了？青铜三？”李知勋冲到全圆佑面前揪住他领子。

“免费代练，不用谢。”全圆佑拍开他的手。

“你不上你自己的号上我的？你是人吗？”

“我号被封了。”

“你号被封了关我什么事？上我的号……”

“如果不是你把我的号给权顺荣玩，我能被人举报到封号吗？”

还在寒暄的两个人看他们快打起来赶紧去控制局面，一人抱着一个。

“哥，别气别气。”全圆佑接过金珉奎递过来的可乐嘬了一口。

李知勋看着喝着可乐挑眉挑衅他的人更来气了，偏偏又是他比较理亏，他抓住权顺荣的衣领往外走，“回家。”

权顺荣还不忘和他们告别，“珉奎，圆佑，我们先走了。”

“哥，下次再来，一起吃饭。”金珉奎摆摆手和他们告别。


End file.
